


togami gets fucking pissed on

by ruruka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruka/pseuds/ruruka





	togami gets fucking pissed on

_"hh...byakuya..."_

it's hot. it's hot hot hot and he's itchy, and he'll die soon if god's any sympathy, and- and the mouth to his neck only makes him squirm more, only makes him moan the faintest lease of breath past lips trembling.

he rocks a bit, pelvis against pelvis and thighs in a straddle about very lucky hips. the kisses leave their parting gift of a long lick to his throat- and, oh, the couch'll be a pain and a half to clean afterward, but he's togami byakuya and he couldn't care less about anything other than the writhing, blushing little mess in his lap. kiss to his jaw, kiss to his mouth.

"you're being so good, makoto," trills he in flaming bliss. "a little longer, okay?"

that agony laden _hhhh_ spills again. "i- i _can't_ -"

"you _can_ and you _will_. unless you'd like to be punished?"

he needn't mumble any refusal, just the downward cast of gaze with those big gorgeous hazels, and he's forlorn, sure, so the other dares a pick-me-up.

 _hhh_ turns _ohhh_ at first touch. it's hot and he's itchy and there's a grin on his neck and a hand massaging his crotch through the soft cotton of boxer briefs. his hips wiggle desperately, because he's _desperate_ , and his boyfriend is an _awful_ tease.

"mmn... _please_ byakuya-"

"'please'?"

" _please_ , i need- _nrg_ , i need to _pee_."

that terrible terrible handsome grin widens. "mmm...i think you can hold it longer."

_"byakuyaaa..."_

his whining cuts into another silky mewl. the hand _squeezes_ , makes his back arch and his eyes loll, makes him forego composure a moment too long. togami retracts his hand, fingertips glistening as he brings them upward.

"oh? what's this? are you just soaking with arousal, or have you disobeyed?"

"mnn..." comes weakly. "i-"

he finds the answer himself in the next flick of mouth against fingers. the wetness disappears behind avaricious licks, sucking a moment with a deep hum in delicious approval.

"oh, makoto," teases his ears, teases his _everything_ and it's all so _hot_ \- "i can't simply let you get away with misbehaving, can i?"

his nod stops stiff at the capture of jaw within spit-wet fingertips. he swallows, hot and wet as everything else, and thinks himself viable to even more _misbehavior_ if the way he's jostled next should go on.

two knees prod into his bare abdomen, his back feathered in gentle rubs of hand. the pressure against his bladder drives him mad, though not hardly so as much as the slide of fabric down his thighs, ghosting of touch where it once covered.

"you've been bad, makoto. i told you _no_."

he nods again, though this time in weak agreement, because there's no point in refuting especially once the first crack of contact stings him, and he yelps as though it breeds flame. the palm hits again in a harsh _spank_ against his ass. gentleness is the caress of rubs to the bright currant red handprints left behind, and he almost relaxes until there comes another _slap._ bites his lip, clenches his thighs and wishes it weren't so gratifying as to confuse his excitement for a slip of control. but he's rather sure it's just the throbbing soaking arousal, particularly once he feels fingers pressing into him.

they enter him to the second knuckle and curl and fuck and please, and he _moans_ , forehead dropping to the cushion below it. he shifts just so, enough to allow himself the friction of rubbing to leg, hears a coughed smirk above.

"so horny you've resorted to humping my leg like a filthy dog?" togami laughs. "rather cute, i have to say. sit back up."

it's cautious, his slow, slow movements, as the lack of fingers in his ass has suddenly reminded him that real life exists and in real life he has to piss like a motherfucker. but then- then he's back in his spot, pelvis pelvis thighs lucky hips blah blah blah, and there's a snap of his underwear going back into place and hands resting at either curve of warm flesh.

a kiss meets his lips. _you're just precious_ it tells him, the glint through blue diamond irises the powdered reassurance. he nods the softest touch (again, again again again) when lips softer still breathe him a question of having learned his lesson.

learned it tenfold, naegi thinks, and melts into the lights of the other's esteem.

"hmm...yes," he says, a tilt of color curving through dusk. "i think you deserve a reward after all you've been through."

he permits the exit of breath from lungs; tension from muscles then back again to the tune of lips on his jawline.

"go ahead," he's urged, needn't be told a second time at all before he's undone the knots in his tendons and shot brisk through the nighttime yard of relief.

"mmm, that's my good boy," wisps hot against his jaw. a palm runs up, down, up his back's small. "let it all out for me."

and he does- lets it all out, out in streams that transfer warmth from one crotch to another strained taut with arousal already. he moans a touch, he'd be taxed to admit to, but the release is so sweet it's near akin to that of climax. his lids are met and hands on shoulders, and the mortification's yet to graze him because _hell it feels so fucking good, and he's moaning again and ohhhhh-_

togami mouths a subtle praise again to his skin once the show's over, and their laps are soaked equal and he's just _loving_ it, from the darkened fabric clinging to his boyfriend's quivering thighs to the flush staining his porcelain cheekbones. his own slacks are a mess of soaked linen- a _mess_ , and he's hung up on the feel and the smell and every sensation imaginable, and they're all multiplied like mad once they've exchanged a dozen more kisses and he's lain bare back to softness.

togami looms. the other, still hot but no longer in the _hot and itchy hot and itchy_ kind of way, glances above to lock stares. he's mildly aware of the fingers teasing the hem of boxer shorts to reveal hip bones jutting, the top brush of subtle brunette, vaguely notices the hot breath against his pussy, dripping and aching to be full.

vaguely is vaguely is _ohfuckinghell_ when the breath's sister is a long drag of tongue, slow and massaging against his pulsing clit. he writhes, begs the licks harder and the fingers, once a duo set to circling his hole, deeper.

 _"mnn, byakuyaaa..."_ melts to the beat of touch curling through blond. saliva mingles with the wet of piss leaking all through streaming salaciousness.

lips circle and pop and kiss, sucking the most idle bit then returning to the ravenous laps of tongue. the taste is tart, acrid, more delectable than he could possibly deserve, tastes twice as sweet with the addition of naegi's breathy groans in delight. once does he pause to shift his glasses to his forehead, taking with them stray bangs to pin back before he delves back in, trading the place of digits for his tongue and resting palms on thighs. it works in out out in around, slow and teasing and naegi is just a _disaster_ of moans and trembles, all for him always for him.  
  
they swap a second time, tongue moving back to fawning over his hardened clit and fingers return to pumping in his slick pleading hole. starts at two, watches in delight the way his back arches so cutely, adds a third in to fuck him senseless, just the way he knows his baby likes.

the come that covers them in the next minute only certifies the veracity.

his shuddering gasp is music. togami laps another long lick for his own pleasure, savors the last bit of taste before sitting to his haunches. his vision adjusts back behind lenses in the same beat naegi leans up gainst the sofa's arm, tugs his underwear back into place, shifts discontentedly at the way they stick. it fades in coming seconds, with their shared love-yous and touches soft.

togami hums, sits back gentle to his spot and folds hand to abdomen. "now that you're adequately cleaned up," and his legs spread shamelessly. "on your knees."

not a second's wasted fore the clink of touch to his belt finds. naegi's a slice more than eager to have his mouth stuffed with cock, applicable to perhaps a time given, _any_ , and now's no exception. when he's told to beg for it, he does, like the good little slut he is, _please, byakuya, please let me suck you off and drink your cum-_

and he's rewarded with the permission to undo his belt, peel half-dried pants down thighs to calves. massage greets the stiff tent in his underwear before they're discarded alongside the other textile blockade at his ankles. eyes close in bliss at the first sink of mouth onto hard dick.

autovoyeurism; togami watches in haze the slow up down, bobbing of head and breath through nose, catches cream behind his eyes at the way vibrations roll through him from the other's inability to silence his pleasure. scarlet crawls unto his face.

cushions take his neck just as soon as licks move to his balls, mouthing them and leaving trails of saliva down the perpetrator's chin. those soft brunette cowlicks- they're claimed all through his gripping fingers. a moaned name leaves his lips, urges attention back to his dripping erection

"you're- mhf, _remarkable_ with that mouth of yours- _oh_ ," that mouth of his glides to the base, throat opened and filled now, tongue flat to his shaft in massaging slow heat. he pulls up once to fawn the head in licks. decision there is the crack of ice over winter's pond.

a palm presses his forehead back, its twin moving to thieve his gratuity. naegi's a moment of a sour note, blinks back to divinity's countenance at the first stroke. ravenously he pumps his cock, panting clouds all the while and keeping one hand solidly to mussed chestnut bangs. naegi pops his jaw a wide measure of pleading hunger, tongue pressing forward enough to catch the spray of come that meets it. intended so- it splatters his face from cheeks to chin, and he licks it from his lips with the fervency of hot lightning.

togami huffs weighted from his nose, leans back to run knuckles neath sweat clung fringe. naegi puts his own to use at swiping his face and sucking each finger neat.

he (who has been an exceptionally good boy today, the other'd think if he had the capacity current) crawls next onto his lap again, leans head to shoulder and presses lips idle to neck.

quiet quiet warm soft and quiet.

good birthday.


End file.
